1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a buffer amplifier, and more particularly to a buffer amplifier for use in a source driver of a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, flat display panels, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, are widely used in electronic devices due to their characteristics of lightweight, thinness and low power consumption. Generally, gate drivers and source drivers are arranged to drive the liquid crystal display panels through a plurality of gate lines and source lines. The gate drivers provide turn-on voltages to respective gate lines sequentially, and then the source drivers supply gray-level voltages, which are associated with image data to be displayed, to corresponding source lines. Further, a source driver generally comprises an output buffer amplifier to drive each panel load, e.g., a load capacitor of a display panel, to a desired state of charge/discharge according to corresponding gray-level voltages.
However, as the display resolution of the display panel is increased, the increased capacitance of each load capacitor substantially deteriorates the charge/discharge capability of the output buffer amplifier, thereby resulting in an undesirable increase of the rising time and the falling time of the load capacitor. Thus, the degradation of the falling time may negatively influence the transition time required for charging/discharging of the load capacitor.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved and optimized buffer amplifier for use in a source driver of a large-scale display panel, so as to improve the driving capability of the source driver and shorten the rising time and the falling time required for charging/discharging each load capacitor.